Featurettes
by petitprincess
Summary: This is going to be a collection of one-shots either I made or whatever you guys suggest! First Showing: What Are You?: Henry goes and confront Bendy about his origins. Their conversation is...interesting.


"Come one! Come all! To meet Bendy the Dancing Demon! It's only a $5 for a-"

"What!? Joey, I thought this was for _fr_ -"

Joey seethed through clenched teeth, "Shut up, Henry!"

The pudgy man cleared his throat and started up again, but Henry easily tuned his friend out. Instead, he put all his focus on the line that started forming, mostly consisting of kids with their tired-looking parents and, surprisingly, a couple of teenagers. Although, he wouldn't be surprised if most of those teens were Hot Topic fanatics.

Anyway, they were lining up in front of a red circus tent that they believed held _Bendy_ , even though Joey swears it's just an android and that "technology is advancing so fast these days." Although, there's just something that unsettles him about that, he sighs heavily, little devil. Bend...It acts like as if it's a real being with emotions and even something akin to a conscience.

For example: there was one time it had consumed all of Henry's ink ( _it shouldn't even be able to conceive thirst!_ ), so to make up for it's boo-boo, is what it called that incident, he gave Henry more ink….by breaking an ink pipe and flooding his office. Granted, the android didn't go unpunished, but the fact that it knew what it did was wrong, despite enjoying the lanky man's dismay, was baffling on its own.

 _He...I-I mean it should be turned off in there, maybe I can figure out it works. Two weeks of engineering don't fail me now,_ Henry thought with an encouraging nod. He turned to his friend and informed, "Hey, I'm going to go check on, uh, Bendy."

Joey just mumbled his reply and, apparently, repeated to an angry woman in front of him, "Now, I'll tell you one last time lady: If you also want to talk to Bendy, that'll be fifteen bucks on top of the five!"

"Are you _serious!?_ Why would-"

Once again, Henry paid no mind to the possible crisis about to unfold, and walked into the large tent.

* * *

When inside, Henry took a quick glance around the tent, taking in the environment. There were a few familiar promotional posters of Bendy shorts, Bendy plushies piled up in corners, and even a giant rug of Bendy's face. Honestly, in Henry's eyes, the place looked like a worshipper's dream. He huffed a laugh and snarkily said, "Great! Now, all we need is the virgin sacrifice."

"But why would anyone kill you, Henry?" A slightly nasally voice sneered right back at the tanned man. The animator slowly exhaled and turned to see the demon himself - _it. itself._ \- sitting in a director's chair, sipping an inkwell through a Bendy-themed straw. Henry just stared deadpanned at the creature, who somehow had a mischievous glint in it's endless black eyes. The two just stared at each other, waiting for someone to break the uncomfortable silence. Thinking it _had_ to be him, the lanky man sighed, "Hello, Bendy. Ho-"

"How are you doing, Henry! Not that I really care, but Joey said I get a surprise if I play nice. Do you like the decor!? I suggested it," Bendy blabbered while adjusting its bowtie and smoothing its -ears? hair? horns?- whatever those things are on its head. Henry rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Yeah, it looks like a megalomaniac's dream."

The demon dramatically gasped, holding a hand up to its chest and mouth, eyes once again gleaming. "Aw shucks, Henry! You don't _have_ to flatter me! You know what, I'm starting to wonder why _nobody_ likes you," the creature sniped, raising an eyebrow ( _or is it just raising its skin?_ ) almost as if it's challenging, or maybe even waiting, for him to snap. Unfortunately for the demon, Henry just shrugged his shoulders, acting as if he's agreeing with it. Despite noticing Bendy's fingers twitch in slight annoyance, the living cartoon just sighed dramatically and slid down in its chair, allowing its feet to dangle lazily.

After plucking a magazine from...nowhere, Bendy wondered, not even bothering to leave out a bitter tone this time, "Well, enough of all this catching up, there's gotta be a reason you're in here, Henry. What, you want a doll? You can grab one from the corner and _leave_."

The lanky man, not at all phased by Bendy's displeasure, simply asked, "What are you?"

Instantly dropping the magazine, the creature stood up in the chair and recited, "I'm Bendy the Dancing Demon and I'm here to entertain all you boys and girls. Maybe even take-"

"Yeah, yeah! I know all of that. Hell, I wrote it!"

"Hey! You leave Hell out of this, it's already miserable enough and the last thing it needs is someone as dull as you saying it," the dichromatic creature once again quipped, looking unnecessarily crossed. Henry sputtered a bit, completely baffled at the demon's response. _Why the heck would it even care!? Forget that!_ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he clarified, "That's not what I mean. I mean...what _are_ you?"

"You just repeat-"

Not noticing the cartoon speaking, Henry just ranted, "You-you just kind of came out of nowhere! I mean, granted, we did draw you, but I never thought you would ever come to life...or whatever _this_ is!" He abruptly thrusted his hand towards Bendy, causing the demon to jump a bit. Bendy just looked down at the hand and back up at the lanky man, wondering what exactly he was expecting. Not getting any results, Henry frustratingly growled and grabbed at his hair, ruffling it up. He turned his back to the creature and continued, "Joey says that he created you, but I _know_ him, and while he is a very inventive, the man can't make a goddamn baking soda volcano!"

Bendy tutted, "Hey! There are children out there! We don't use "god" in this tent!"

"And there's that! Yeah, I guess you could be programmed to say those things, hell if I know," the little demon was about to make another quip, but a quick glare easily silenced him. Henry started pacing as he continued, "You give these little quips that _feel_ like they should mean more than what they should. Also, you seem to know more about the outside world than what would be in your programing. And all the satan talk, I mean, geez I know that's your shtick, but it gets really annoying sometimes! Look, all I know is the Joey alway seems nervous whenever I bring up about wherever you were created, so I just thought it would be smart to come to you. So, could you tell me-"

He turned to face the creature, but then noticed it was gone. He quickly spun around and looked at every corner of the tent, but couldn't find the living cartoon. He started feeling his heart beat faster as he panicked, "Shitshitshitshitshit! No! This can't be happening! Did I piss it off!? Can it even get pissed? Oh shit, what will Joey-"

He stopped when he felt sudden coldness chill him done to his bones. He cringed a bit in pain and shivered, and started looking for whoever the heck was doing this. He stopped looking when he felt something drip onto of his head and then something that sounded like...snarling. He would've turned around to see the thing, but something kept him frozen on the spot. Shivering violently, he stuttered, "Wh-Wh-Who a-are you?"

The thing dripped more-what was it? Black blood? ...No, wait, that's- "H҉͍̦ͅe̛̫̝̹n̵̢̯̮̖̗r͉͈̞̺͇̬͚͎͈y̩͚̻̦."

Mustering up as much courage as he could, he quickly turned around to see...nothing. He whipped back around and saw Bendy just staring at him. There was no emotion, just staring at him. The lanky man was about to touch the cartoon, until he heard someone shout, "Hey! You're holding up the line!"

Not really looking up to see who said that, he just quickly walked out the tent and muttered a quick apology. He went to stand right next to Joey. The larger man didn't look at him, just asked, "So, how's Bendy doing?"

"Uh…" Henry started as he looked back into the tent and saw Bendy taking pictures with a little girl. He could've sworn the demon winked back at him. He looked away, glanced at his friend, and said, "He's fine."

* * *

 **I kind of wanted to do a bit of one-shots with Bendy, just so I can practice on the characters. So, with that in mind, I would love to get some one-shot requests. It can be pretty much about anything...maybe not so much nsfw, but I will do suggestive (...maybe. I mean it's good practice.).**

 **One rule:** _Bendy must stay a prick!_ **Honestly, I just like jerky characters, there the best to write about! However, he can apologize and _try_ to make up for it in his own way. But, yeah, that's my only rule. Oh! And OCs are allowed, just tell me what you want them to do! **

**I can't wait to see those requests/prompts/whatever. Please leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: Oh my god, Batim would probably be horrid if I got my tiny, baby hands on it.**


End file.
